


Holding hearts - 4x11 extended scene

by Iseegoodinyou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 4x11, Alternate Canon, Extended Scene, F/M, Flirting, Heart, Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseegoodinyou/pseuds/Iseegoodinyou
Summary: Emma stood in front of Killian in the corridor leading to the renting rooms at Granny’s. Despite the fact that they’d just defeated yet another villain (and this time it had been someone very close to them, someone who they thought had changed for good), she felt nervous, anxious, scared. After all, her hands were holding the heart of one of the people she cared about the most. Literally.





	

Emma stood in front of Killian in the corridor leading to the renting rooms at Granny’s. Despite the fact that they’d just defeated yet another villain (and this time it had been someone very close to them, someone who they thought had changed for good), she felt nervous, anxious, scared. After all, her hands were holding the heart of one of the people she cared about the most. Literally.

When they’d stormed into the clock tower a few hours before, Emma had finally understood why Killian had seemed off lately, why he had been behaving and speaking in a way that was not exactly his normal way, why he had looked always so distracted, even when he was with her, even when he was _kissing_ her… she should have known. It was because he had not been himself. Not completely.

Rumpelstiltskin had taken his heart because he needed someone to help him with his insane plan to get rid of the dagger that controlled him, a plan which ultimately involved the destruction of Hook’s heart itself. Luckily, with a trick, Belle had managed to find the dagger and stop Rumpelstiltskin just moments before he crushed Hook’s heart in his hand. Now it was Emma’s job to put it back to its original place.

She looked into Killian’s eyes, so full of trust she felt her own heart ache in her chest. She let her eyes slip down on her trembling hands and the precious weight they held one last time, feeling the pulsing heat emanating from it. Then she took in a deep, shaking breath.

Killian, sensing her fear and finally starting to feel a little nervous himself, let out a warning: “Just be gent…”

His sentence ended in a groan of pain a moment later, when Emma just slammed his heart back into his chest. She had known that the only way for her to do it was just _doing it_ , without thinking about it too much, without considering the consequences. Because just the brief possibility of causing him pain was enough to put her off. Regina could have done it, she had done it many time after all… well, not as many times as she had taken hearts out people’s chests, but still… she was definitely more experienced than Emma with magic. But Hook had been clear: no one was touching his heart again, no one… except Emma. So she had done it, hard and fast.

She watched as he leaned forward, gritting his teeth in pain, her hand still laying on his chest. When he looked up at her again, his expression was so intense she could almost see the fire burning in his eyes. Feeling guilty, she hurried to apologize: “Sorry! I just thought if I did it quickly it would be like it never…”

She never managed to finish her sentence, because Killian leaned forward and, with a sigh and a quick glance at her lips, silenced her with a kiss. He pushed her backwards and she found herself pinned against the wall, wrapped in a tight embrace. And in a second she realised that the fire was not in his eyes, but in his lips.

He kissed her fiercely, his hook locked on her hip while his hand moved up to cradle her head, to keep her close, to stroke her long blond hair. He put everything he had in that kiss: the relief to be whole again, to be in charge of his own body and mind, to be able to feel, _really feel_ , any kind of emotion… the blinding hate for the bloody Crocodile, which seemed to have grown exponentially since the moment he had threatened to hurt his Emma, but that at the same time didn’t matter anymore, because the only thing that mattered was that she was safe and they were together and he was gone for good… the fear and despair he had felt earlier, when he had thought he was about to die for real, because for the first time in almost three hundred years he had cared about his own life, because dying meant losing _her_ …

And Emma felt all this, she felt his fire burning her from the inside, she felt her body melt against his own. She leaned into the kiss, wanting more and more, her hands flying upwards to grab his hair at the nape of his neck, where it was the softest, and then trailing down again on his broad shoulders, his chest, his waist… she could definitely feel the difference from their last kiss. She remembered it well, it had happened at the Sheriff’s station, just minutes before Storybrooke was hit by the Snow Queen’s curse that would have made everyone become the worst part of themselves. He had stormed into the room, saying he needed to see her one more time before the inevitable disaster. But, despite his words, his kiss had been… _empty_. Emma hadn’t had any time to think about it right then, but she still remembered the sensation of something missing. This one, however… this kiss was something else entirely. It made her heart beat madly in her chest, as if it wanted to get out of her rib cage to join his, it made her skin feel scorching hot and hypersensitive, it made her knees feel so weak she was afraid she would just collapse in his arms. It made her feel like that time in Neverland when she had kissed him for the first time and, doing that, she had carved a little space in her broken heart for him, a space that had grown so much since then that now she couldn’t push him out anymore, even if she wanted to. And God only knew how much she _didn’t_ want to…

When Killian pulled back slowly, she felt her heart shrink in pain at the loss. She leaned forward, trying to capture his lips again, but he moved away ever so slightly, unreachable. But still so close their noses and their foreheads touched. She licked her trembling lips, savouring the taste of their kiss, her desire for more almost overwhelming. She heard him take in a long breath and then his deep voice reached her ears sending a shiver down her spine: “I told you, Swan. I’m a survivor…” Emma smiled, opening her eyes. His expression was one of victory, eyebrows raised, smirk in place. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his false self-confidence, every excuse good to flirt with her. Instead she kept smiling, rubbing her nose on his while whispering back: “I believe you, now. No need to show me anymore…” He chuckled and moved his head slightly to brush her lips softly, in the sweetest of kisses. He leaned back almost immediately, keeping his fingers on her cheek.

“So…” he said “now that all my parts have been returned to their own places and, with the Crocodile out of the way, I won’t have to face my own death again for a while… or at least I hope so… do you think I can get the chance to invite you out for our second official date?”

Emma bit her lower lip to stop herself from smiling even broader. A voice was screaming in her head to just say yes to him, but she managed to keep it inside. She averted her eyes from his expectant ocean-blue stare, knowing that she was as clear as an open book to him, pretending to think about it for a few seconds. She wanted to play this cool. She brushed her hands over his body, lingering on his chest, touching each of the charms dangling from his necklace. She secretly grinned with pride when she felt Killian inspire sharply. “I got this!” she told herself. She locked her hands behind his neck and she finally looked him in the eyes, fluttering her eyelashes, with what she thought was a mischievous and cunning stare. She leaned forward, so close to him she could feel his breath on her lips. She tried to imitate his flirting tone when she whispered: “Perhaps… but on one condition…”

His stare darkened and burned with cobalt blue sparkling flames. She felt the scorch of his fire deep down in her heart, the shattering shiver rippling down her spine that always came whenever he looked at her with that intensity, the air whooshing out of her lungs in a shaking sigh. God, those eyes! Will she ever get used to that stormy shade of blue, that intensity, the effects they had on her body and soul? He tightened the grip on her chin ever so slightly, lowering his glare on her lips. “And what this condition might be, Swan?” he demanded, his voice low and smoking hot. She felt her knees give way under her. Oh God, he was so much better than her at this!

She took another shaking breath, trying to get a grip on herself, but his eyes were back in hers and she couldn’t really think straight. Her voice came out weak and trembling when she spoke again and she cursed herself for being so easily shaken by his presence: “Well, last time I asked you first and you got to plan the night, so it would only be fair that this time I get to plan our date… what do you say, Captain?” She saved herself a bit with the last phrase, teasing him with his title, but she was still pathetically losing this game. So much for playing it cool…

Killian smirked and some of the fire in his eyes dimmed, giving Emma a second to finally fill her lungs with some air and loosen up the tight knot in her stomach. “It would be bad form not to accept the conditions of a princess…” he replied, annoyingly stressing the last word. “I look forward to see what you have in mind. Tomorrow night?” he added, expectantly.

She was about to give up and say yes, but the deep blue of his eyes made her think of something. The spark of an idea bloomed in her brain. She might still have the slightest possibility of winning, after all. She smiled on his lips. “Actually… I might need a bit more time to set up what I have in mind. I’ll call you…”

Killian moved back to have a better view of her face. He frowned, narrowing his stare and searching for a hint in her eyes. But there was no way for him to guess what she had in mind, not this time, Emma was quite sure about it. “Ok, now you got me intrigued… what is it, Swan?” he asked, curious.

Emma grinned, sure that she had the upper hand in this now. She touched the tip of his nose playfully and she shook her head. “I’m not telling you, it’s a surprise. Now let me go, I have to go talk to Regina…”

“Come on, Swan! You can’t leave me like this!” he pleaded and she had to bit the inside of her cheek to avoid spilling the beans there and then. She shook her head again, crossing her arms over her chest like a stubborn little girl.

It would have been so easy for Killian to break her resolution, another one of those killing glares and she would tell him anything. They both knew. But this time he decided to play along with her. He sighed, defeated. “I can’t believe you are abandoning me to go talk to the Evil Queen…” he complained. He was almost pouting and he was absolutely adorable. Emma felt the urge to hug him tight and kiss him again, forgetting everything else, but she knew Regina was going through a lot and she needed someone to talk to.

She lowered her eyes on her crossed arms, feeling the guilt gnawing at her heart. “She’s not the Evil Queen anymore, Hook. She’s Regina. And she’s just lost the man she loves, because I brought back Marian from the past in the first place. It was my fault and I need to do as much as I can to fix this…”

She felt the cold metal of his hook pushing a strand of gold hair behind her ear. “Once a Saviour, always a Saviour, aye?” he said, with something very close to admiration and pride in the tone of his voice. She smiled up at him. “I guess… goodnight, Killian…” she whispered. Oh, how much he loved the sound of his own name when she was the one calling it! The way she said it felt like a warm caress to his soul. Unable to resist, he leaned in and kissed her mouth, another soft, sweet brush of lips on lips. He pulled back just enough to be able to speak, but he remained so close to her that she could feel his lips moving against hers: “I’ll be in my room, if you change your mind… it’s just this one, behind your back…”

Emma felt a very familiar warmth steer deep down in her gut at his proposition. She heard again a mischievous little voice in her head which told her that Hook had been through a lot as well, he almost died after all, and maybe he needed the Saviour for himself… even if, judging from his actions and words, _talking_ didn’t seem exactly the activity he had in mind… she blushed fiercely at the thought and debated with herself for a few seconds more, before exhaling a longing sigh. Sometimes doing the right thing was so hard! But Hook was right, with Rumpelstiltskin gone, they would have some quiet moments coming and he was not going anywhere. She conjured her most convincing voice to stop his flirting attempts, because she knew she was too weak to resist if he decided to keep going. Unfortunately, her words didn’t come out as convincing as she would have liked: “It’s not going to happen tonight, so don’t hold your breath. I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast…”

Killian smiled, noticing how she had stressed the word _tonight_ , suggesting that one night, maybe, she would just _stay_. And he would be there, waiting for that night, even if it might never come. Because, as Snow used to tell young Henry, believing in even the possibility of a happy ending was a very powerful thing. His wish might come true, if he believed in it enough. He finally dropped both his arms and turned to the side, leaving Emma a free way to the diner. “I’ll get your cocoa…” he promised.

She moved a few painful steps away from him before turning back, warning: “Don’t forget the cinnamon!” She waved and left, without waiting for an answer, because she knew that if she had looked one more second into those eyes, she would have changed her mind.

Killian watched her disappear into the diner, her long blond hair moving in waves behind her shoulders at each step. “Of course…” he said out loud to the empty corridor “I know how to take care of you, love…”

_The end_


End file.
